helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukumura Mizuki
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop-group Morning Musume. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Egg, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!, taking over Maeda Yuuka's role as Amulet Heart. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008. In January 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert. Biography ]] ]] 2006 In 2006, Fukumura participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″, and came in second place. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert alongside Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. 2009 Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as "Amulet Heart". Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago " in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara... ", Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. In late 2010, Morning Musume held the 9th generation auditions, and Fukumura auditioned privately with Maji Bomber!! by Berryz Koubou. Tsunku had told Fukumura at the time that she hadn't passed the audition. 2011 On January 3, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku had kept it a surprise that Fukumura had actually passed the 9th generation audition, when Tsunku called her name, She started to cry because her dream of joining Morning Musume had come true. She also made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the same concert. Her debut single in Morning Musume was "Maji Desu ka Ska!". In March, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~", was announced. It was released on May 17th. Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members began blogs. Shortly after, she dyed her hair brown, the first of the 9th generation. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo Hello photobook. In October and November, Fukumura attended the worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France and Korea with four other members of Morning Musume. She celebrated her 16th birthday in France. On December 27, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello Digital Photobook was released. Originally it was the best selling of the ninth and tenth generation, and the second behind Michishige Sayumi. 2013 On January 22nd, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello photobook became the best selling photobook out of all the current Morning Musume members. On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. On March 27, it was revealed that she will be releasing a solo DVD and her first photobook. The DVD is titled "MIZUKI in Guam" and will be released on May 22, while the photobook is titled "MIZUKI" and will be released on May 15. On April 2, she had a solo handshake event in Nara, in which all the tickets sold out, over 500 people attended. On April 8, Morning Musume participated in a charity auction event where members auctioned tote bags designed by themselves and Fukumura's tote bag auctioned off for 405,000yen. Profile *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん), Fukuhime, Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon (みず☆ポン) *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (age 16) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 165 cm (5'5") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-01-03: Member **2011-01-03: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-03: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Hot Pink *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Special Skill:' Drawing manga *'Motto: "Have faith in people" *'Things she won't lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!" *'Favorite Word:' Rainbow *'Favorite English Word: '"MIZUKINGDOM" *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Favorite Animals: '''Dogs, Cats and Bears. *'Favorite Animes/Mangas:' ''Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon, Crayon Shin-Chan. *'Favorite male artist: '''Hirai Ken (R&B singer) *'Audition song: Maji Bomber!! *'Lucky Day: '''23rd of each month *'Proud Of In Hometown: 'Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea", "I WISH" *'Other Favorite Songs:' Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Nanja Korya?!, Kokuhaku *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ DVDs Solo DVDs *2011.05.17 Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.05.22 MIZUKI in Guam Group DVDs *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2011 Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event (モーニング娘。新垣里沙＆譜久村聖バースデーイベント) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.01.28 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2013.05.15 MIZUKI Digital Photobooks *2011.10.14 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Mizuki version) *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Shimizu Saki and Tamura Meimi) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Mizuki version) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Mizuki version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Magazine Appearences Cover girl *2013.02.22 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.424 Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.04.22 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Suzuki Airi) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Akasaka Haru) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Heart) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Cleopatra) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) Trivia *She has one older brother and one younger brother. *She is a big fan of Berryz Koubou. *She has been nicknamed "Danchi Tsuma" (団地妻; Apartment Wife) by wota since her egg days. *Tsunku and fans say she has a "sex appeal". *She has a dog named Kurara, a crab, a newt, a turtle, and a goldfish as pets. *She buys crabs from the grocery store and keeps them as pets. *She has loved Morning Musume since she was young and she wants others to love Morning Musume as well as Hello! Project. *She prefers to look as natural as possible. *She was the first 9th generation member to recieve an e-Hello DVD. *She is good at drawing, doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD. *Sometimes she goes to watch Hello! Pro Kenshuusei lessons. *If she could cast a spell, she would make Hollywood stars attend a Morning Musume concert. *She is left handed. *She is the oldest in the 9th generation. *Her favorite Hello! Project costume is her Amulet Heart costume from Shugo Chara Egg! . *She wanted to audition for the 8th generation, but was too young. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin. *Within the 9th generation, she says she gets along with Ikuta Erina the most and has stated that they often share hotel rooms on tours. Their pairing name is "PonPon". *She and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyPon" *She said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project, she would become Yajima Maimi. *She shares a close relationship with Takeuchi Akari from S/mileage. *She is good friends with Up Up Girls member Mori Saki and Sato Ayano. *Shares a birthday with S/mileage member Tamura Meimi, and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *It is possible that she will be the first former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member to become leader of Morning Musume, as well as the first of the 9th generation. *Both of her 2012 digital Alo-Hello photobooks have reached #1 on the Ugosha+ website and are the best selling out of everyone in Morning Musume. *She gets nosebleeds often, and has said she gets nosebleeds from "cute H!P girls". *She is known as the "Hello! Pro Wota". *She is the first out of the 9th generation of Morning Musume to dye her hair. *She is one of only four current Morning Musume members to have dyed hair. *She took pictures of fans, and promised to not delete them. *It has been said by many fans that she gives firm handshakes, and her handshakes are known as the "Fukumura Lock". *She is one of the tallest Morning Musume members of the current lineup, being as tall as Michishige Sayumi. *She has confessed her love for Kamei Eri. *She considers Ishida Ayumi her rival, and has also said she wanted to be Ishida's boyfriend. *She wants fans to notice her singing and dancing skills. *Outside of being an idol, she'd like to design costumes and be a hair stylist for concerts. *Has said that if she could be reborn, she'd like to be a human again and audition for Morning Musume's 96th generation. *When she's stressed, she likes to take baths. *She has expressed her desire to become a frontgirl in Morning Musume. *So far, she has sung three duets in Morning Musume; "Suki da na Kimi ga" and "Aishuu no Romantic" with Michishige Sayumi, and "Daisuki 100 Manten" with Ishida Ayumi. *She participated in the 9th generation auditions, but didn't make it in the finals. However, she was added into 9th generation as a surprise. *She often shares the position of the subvocalist together with Michishige Sayumi. *She has said that Michishige Sayumi is her ideal type of girl. *Tsunku says her dancing has become very sharp lately, and that she would likely become a central part of the group as she develops. *On a YouTube video promoting goods, she called herself and Ikuta Erina sexy. *She apparently reads 2ch, as she mentioned their Anonymous username (名無し募集中) in a YouTube video. *When asked to say something that would pierce the heart of fans, she replied "A MizuKiss to all good kids!" *On a Hello! Satoyama episode, she was frightened over a grasshopper and spider. *In a Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A, she said that she wants to eat, but she also wants to lose weight. *She took violin lessons when she was younger, and has said recently that she'd like to start lessons again, and someday have a peformance with Tasaki Asahi. *She came up with "Mizukingdom" and "Mizuking", her fans often identify themselves as members of the 'Mizukingdom', or being on "Team Mizukingdom". *Loves to play basketball. Gallery Imahejsnuge.jpg|March 2013 Imahejsnhge.jpg|January 2013 Fukumuraharu.jpg|February 2012 Mizuki334.jpg|September 2012 Mizuki.jpg|April 2011 Picture_19.png|During 9th generation auditions, 2010 180px-Photo_fukumura02.jpg|thumb|March 2010 External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Fukumura Mizuki Blog Translations Category:October Births Category:9th Generation DVDs in Category:1996 births Category:Hello! Project Category:Fukumura Mizuki Photobooks Category:Blood type O Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members who are left handed Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Morning Musume Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:9th Generation Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:2008 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Zetima Category:Fukumura Mizuki DVDs Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Shugo Chara!